Wine
by DemonMeggg
Summary: Carlos surprises Cecil with a nice dinner and introduces him to wine. Cecil get's a little tipsy. Tooth decaying fluff. one-shot. Rated T cuz I'm being suggestive as fuck but it's just fluff.


**So- just a very dirty extremely fluffy oneshot in which Cecil get's drunk and hungover and Carlos steps in to save the day**

* * *

Carlos was sitting in his lab, Night Vale Community Radio on the background.

After his first encounter with Cecil's loose lips, he preferred not to have it on during work, but his Science-friends loved it.

"_See, Listeners, Carlos, you know, perfect Carlos with his beautiful hair? Carlos the Scientist, who is also my boyfriend?_" Cecil said lovingly.

All the heads in the room flew up, everyone smiling at him evilly. Someone turned the radio up. Carlos-time was everyone's favourite time on Night Vale Community Radio.

Except Carlos'.

They huddled up near the radio, listening to Cecil babbling about his relationship. Thank the Lord he left out what happened last night.

"_See, last night, dear Listeners,_" Cecil started.

Carlos flushed red and scrambled for his phone.

**Let's eat in tonight, I'll cook. Spaghetti?**

He quickly pressed 'send', Cecil already being halfway through their visit to the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade fun complex.

"_Oh, Listeners, what a coincidence!_" Cecil chatted. "_See, Carlos has just sent me a text about dinner tonight. He offered to cook me spaghetti. Isn't he the nicest boyfriend?_"

His science-friends chuckled at him and Carlos frowned. "At least I _have_ a boyfriend."

They grumbled and at least two of them bared their retractable teeth, but indeed returned to work while Cecil went on with the Weather.

...

Later, at home, Carlos did his best to create a romantic atmosphere. He made spaghetti Bolognese, lit candles, put fresh sheets on the bed and even pulled out a bottle of wine.

Wine didn't seem to exist in Night Vale. Carlos had brought a couple of bottles with him when he came here, and he only opened them on special occasions.

Cecil probably wouldn't be able to tell that it was a special thing, but that didn't matter. It would matter to Carlos.

He could hear Cecil open the front door.

"Carlos?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" He called back.

Cecil walked into the kitchen, suit jacket folded in his hands.

Carlos loved looking at Cecil, he loved the contrast between the way he looked and the way he acted. Cecil was broad shouldered and had small hips. That, combined with his angular face gave him a self-conscious look. If he then started speaking, he would sound confident, his voice being the only thing he was truly proud of.

But when Cecil was alone with someone whom he trusted or someone whom he knew well, he would let go of that and ask for confirmation all the time.

Carlos smiled up at Cecil, a little insecure. "Hi Cecil,"

"Hello, Carlos," Cecil smiled. "What's this all?"

"Well," Carlos smiled, pointing around. "This is spaghetti, those are candles and this is wine,"

Cecil sat down at the table, smiling, "And to what do I owe this?" he asked.

"Nothing," Carlos said, "Just, because I love you, I wanted to do something special. You sounded tired at work today and..."

"Is this about me talking? Because it was out there before I knew it, and I'm really sorry," Cecil flushed a little.

"No, that's not what this is about, although I stopped you right in time," Carlos chuckled. "We've talked about that, and I guess I'm gonna have to live with the fact that you are never going to learn."

"Good," Cecil said, clumsily piling the spaghetti strings on a spoon. "I really like this," he added, moments later, mouth full of pasta and sauce.

Carlos wiped some of the stray sauce from his cheek, Cecil was a messy eater, before starting himself.

He could make some awesome pasta, he thought happily, and seeing Cecil enjoy it was even better.

They enjoyed their meal together, chatting about stupid things like the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home, who had gotten a new hair cut.

"I really like your pixie cut, Faceless Old Woman!" Cecil said a little obvious.

The curtain fluttered. That was probably a 'thank you'.

"I voted for you!" Cecil said.

Okay, not a thank you. A glass toppled. Carlos quickly caught it, before it shattered to the ground.

"I- I had nothing to do with that!" Cecil stuttered.

Carlos scraped his throat. "Okay, Faceless Old Woman, Cecil and I would like some romantic time...? Alone?"

Cecil looked a little hurt. "But she lives here Carlos, where is she supposed to go?"

"Watch TV in the living room?" Carlos proposed.

Apparently, it wasn't a horrible idea at all. It was silent for a moment and then the TV turned on.

Carlos grinned, feeding Cecil spoonfuls of spaghetti Bolognese.

They ate slowly, after the spaghetti Carlos pulled out some cheeses and introduced Cecil to different kinds, and to the wine of course.

After a couple of glasses, Cecil started to get a little tipsy, and Carlos decided that maybe it was time for Cecil to go to bed.

Cecil went to the bathroom and Carlos started clearing the table. He was doing the dishes when he suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around him and hug him tightly from behind.

"Love ya," He heard Cecil slur.

"The wine was a bad idea," Carlos laughed. "You and alcohol is a bad combination,"

"I din'd drink THAT much," Cecil hiccupped.

"No matter how much you drank, it was _too_ much," Carlos wiped his hands and arms on a nearby towel and turned around in Cecil's arms, who started kissing him roughly.

"My purrrfect, purrrfect Carlos," Cecil slurred in his mouth.

"Okay," Carlos said, grabbing Cecil's face so he would stop eating him. "I love you, but you should go to bed or you're gonna be hung over tomorrow." Carlos sighed. "It doesn't really matter, you're gonna be hung over no matter what, so let's just get you to bed."

"Let me- let me make sweet love to you, sweet, perfect Carlos!" Cecil singsonged.

Carlos smiled. "Not today Cecil, let's get you into your pyjama's, wash your face and get you under the covers,"

"Will you get under the covers with me?" Cecil asked, with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Of course, Cecil." Carlos steered his boyfriend towards the bedroom. "Can you undress or do you need me to help you?"

"I can undress," Cecil slurred. He bowed forward to untie his shoelaces, but almost tipped over. Carlos caught him and pushed him on the bed.

"Okay," He said. "You need help."

"Kiss me too fiercely, Carlos!" Cecil said, "I want you, you perfect, purrrfect Carlos!" he rolled his R, which was incredibly sexy. There was a twitch in Carlos pants, seeing his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed like that.

He manned up, quickly and purposefully stripping down Cecil to his underwear, working him in his old, torn sweatpants. He tucked Cecil in and went to the kitchen, to finish up cleaning.

"Carlooooos!" Cecil yelled from the bed.

"I'll be there in a few!" Carlos yelled back. He dumped the leftovers in the fridge, the washing in the sink and wiped a paper towel over the dirtiest area (or there where Cecil had been eating) of the table. Then he turned the TV off, ignored the Old Lady Who Secretly Lives In Your Home's protests (which mostly existed of opening books, blowing the bookmarks out and then slamming the books shut again) and walked to the bedroom, shedding his clothes in the process.

"Carlos, my perfect, sweet Carlos." Cecil slurred. "I love you, come lie under the covers with me so we can do horrible things,"

"You are going to sleep," Carlos said. He did climb under the covers, but tried to ignore his boyfriend's wandering hands. "Cecil, you are going to do stuff that you're going to regret in the morning,"

Cecil knew exactly how to manipulate Carlos, for some reason, and found all the ticklish and sensitive spots with his long, slender fingers.

"I love you, Cecil," Carlos sighed, trying not to give in. "But go to sleep."

Suddenly he was easier to persuade, probably overcome by tiredness. "Yes."

Cecil's arms wrapped around Carlos' neck, tangling his fingers in his hair and dropping his head on his chest. "Maybe that would be a good idea too,"

"Goodnight, Cecil," Carlos smiled, softly kissing the radio presenter on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Night Vale," Cecil said, already half-asleep, "Goodnight."

...

Next afternoon, Carlos was conducting an important experiment, to see what it was that made Khosheck hover exactly four feet up in the men's bathroom.

"_See, dear Listeners, I'm not feeling at all that good today,_"

He huffed. This morning had been a laugh for Carlos. He'd dragged Cecil out of bed, fed him breakfast and walked him to the station. He had been worse then, but right now he still sounded like crap.

"Poor Cecil," he chuckled out loud.

"What about me?" he heard behind him.

Carlos turned around, seeing Cecil standing in the doorway. "Hi Cecil,"

Cecil walked towards Carlos, who quickly put everything science-y he was holding down in the sink, so he could direct all his attention to his clingy boyfriend.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked when Cecil buried his face in the crook of his neck and his hands in the soft fabric of his lab coat, softly groaning.

"I have a headache, Carlos," Cecil said. "I feel like my brain has been... well..."

"Scrubbed with sandpaper?" Carlos finished his sentence, softly kissing his boyfriend on the temple and stroking his hair. "Shouldn't you be on the air?"

"Weather," Carlos said. "I feel like I can't go on anymore,"

"Should I take over?" Carlos asked. "You should take a break."

"I don't know," Cecil said, muffled from his shoulder. Carlos could feel he was breathing in boyfriend.

"I can feel that you're sick," Carlos said. "Cecil, you need to take care of yourself. You know what? You just sit there and help me, with the broadcast and I'll be your voice?"

Cecil smiled. "Maybe..."

"That's a yes." Carlos swept Cecil off his feet in a tight hug.

"What about your experiment?" Cecil said, frowning.

"Khosheck has floated there for a few years now, he will still be there when the broadcast is finished." Carlos said.

They walked into the recording booth, getting a couple weird looks from the interns. Carlos sat down at the table, fitting Cecil in his lap. Cecil shoved a pile of papers towards him and hit a button.

He motioned to the microphone.

"Uhm, hello Listeners," Carlos said. He looked to Cecil, who was smiling and nodding. "Cecil doesn't feel all that good, so I'm, Carlos, taking over the broadcast."

Cecil tapped on the paper, pointing to a fresh in report from one of the interns.

"Yes, intern Larry has emailed me the update on the jeans. Apparently, they have stopped appearing after a vigilant citizen pulled the plug from the machine. We do regret to report that the sudden pulse of electricity that surged through the building, left some injured."

He looked to the paper, and then up at Cecil. The broadcaster nodded and kissed his ear.

"To the family of intern Larry, our condolences. He was a great intern and had a promising future in radio."

Carlos frowned. This was weird. It was weird to listen to, but it was even weirder to talk about.

He finished the broadcast, reading everything off the papers interns handied to him. When it was nearly over, he motioned to the microphone, so Cecil could finish it.

"Goodnight, Night Vale," he said, his voice a little thick. "Goodnight."

Cecil hit the 'on air' button and kissed Carlos deeply. "You did so good!" he said, smiling. "I am so proud of you!"

Carlos smiled against Cecil's lips. "Sure? I'm not as good as you. You're fantastic."

"Yes," Cecil confirmed. "But you are great at science."

"That is true too," Carlos said. He turned Cecil around, so that he was facing him. he kissed him. "How is the headache going?"

"It's better now." Cecil smiled. "Don't ever give me wine again."

"Never," Carlos smiled. "How about we get take-out, cuddle up in front of the TV and watch sappy movies?"

Cecil kissed him again. "Mmh," he said, "That does sound perfect."


End file.
